stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Delta Recruit
"Delta Recruit" was the eleventh Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge based upon the Star Trek Online: Literary Challenges. It was the first Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge of 's Season 10. It was managed by ''Star Trek Online Forum'' users and was made up of three separate challenges. Prompt #1 - Delta Recruit "Delta Recruit" (which shares the title of its Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge) was the first of three sub-categorized challenges within the overall challenge. It was suggested by Star Trek Online Forum user jonsills. :You're an up-and-coming cadet/second officer/colonist, with your whole life ahead of you. Then one day, you're confronted with an older version of yourself (and not that much older!), wearing the insignia of the very highest rank, and telling you that you have to use the device you're being handed to gather intelligence on the supposedly-extinct Iconians, to prepare the galaxy for a massive invasion. How do you handle it? Does this feed your ambition? Do you have ambitions, or did you just join Starfleet to study nebulae? What is your reaction to finding out you're destined to surpass anyone's expectations - and that you have to prepare for total, all-out galactic war in less than two years? Entries *" " by Prompt #2 - Captain's Best Friend "Captain's Best Friend" was the second of three challenges within the overall challenge. It was suggested by Star Trek Online Forum user moonshadowdark. :A captain is nothing without his crew or his ship. But even the best captains need a life long animal friend. Write about your captain's pet. Is it a traditional dog, cat or bird? Is it a horse or a lizard? Is it a Horta or Tribble? How do they spend the day with their pet? Is it on board the ship or is it stabled at home, waiting for their captain to come see them? Prompt #3 - Better Angels of Our Nature "Better Angels of Our Nature" was the third and final of three challenges within the overall challenge. It was submitted by Star Trek Online Forum user ambassadormalori. :The unthinkable has happened. Word has reached your captain that a fellow commander in Starfleet/the KDF/the Republic Navy has gone rogue and committed a horrible crime. Perhaps this captain has subjugated an underdeveloped planet and set him/herself up as a god. Perhaps this captain has committed an atrocity against unarmed civilians, or lashed out and destroyed the ships of a former enemy. Regardless, your captain has been ordered to go after this rogue and bring him/her to justice...or failing that, to terminate this renegade's command with extreme prejudice. :Write about your captain's hunt for the renegade and what he/she finds. Entries *" " by Appendices Background information *This challenge, specifically the first prompt, was made in the name of Star Trek Online's Delta Recruit event, which ran around the same time. It mirrored the enabled new character creation in which new Captain's went through a side-story, where they gathered intel on the Iconians. *This challenge was posted by Star Trek Online Forum user moonshadowdark. *The third prompt, Better Angels of Our Nature, would later be repeated in "Coming Around Again". External link *Unofficial Literary Challenge #11: Delta Recruit on the Arc Forums Category:Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenges